From the begining
by Dark neko-san
Summary: Haruhi started Ouran early and managed to figure out which twin was Hikaru.She also has a strange woman protecting her.Without her knowing much.She also dosen't hide her gender.But now with so many boys after her what will the host's do?Pairing decided!
1. First meetings!

From the begining

Chapter 1:First meetings

Disclamier:I don't own Ouran High School host club.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi Fujioka stood infront of a huge building.Her long brown hair blowing softly behind her.A smile on her face."I hope I got accepted.''She whispered to herself.The huge building was none other than 'Ouran Hugh School'.Haruhi had come a few days early hoping to be able to get accepted earlier.She had recieved a letter telling her to come to the school for the answer.Taking a deep breath she slowly made her way in.

She made her way to the front desk,"Excuse me.But Im here for the answer to this.''She handed the woman the letter.The woman opened it and scanned it briefly then smiled,"Ah.So your our new student,eh?''Haruhi's eyes widened.She actually was accepted?The woman saw the shock on Haruhi's face and spoke up,"Why so shocked?A girl with a head like yours was sure to get accepted!''The woman laughed,"By the way my name is Chiyo.''She stated with a big smile.Haruhi took more time to look at the woman.Short brown hair and choclate brown eyes.She looked to be in her late 30's.Besides the age and hair length she would look just like Haruhi."Me and you are alot alike.I didn't have much money when I was young.But look at me now!''Chiyo stated showing off her fancy clothing.Haruhi couldn't help but smile at her.Looking down at her clothes her father had begged her to wear.Long brown skirt ending below her knees.A baggy sky blue T-shirt.And an un-zipped long-sleeved brown jacket on top.It was plain.But she noticed alot of boys that passed by would stare at her with a bit of drool.

Chiyo smirked as one of the boys hit the wall hard.She looked Haruhi over,'Just like me.'She thought."Oh!I almost forgot to ask!What is your name,dear?''Haruhi turned away from the boy,"Haruhi Fujioka.''Chiyo grinned,"What a lovely name!''Haruhi smiled.Nobody had ever complimented her on her name before.Chiyo then looked at her sternly,"You are now accepted at Ouran.But I want to offer you something.''Haruhi looked at Chiyo curiously,"What is that?''Chiyo pumped a fist into the air,"Be my martial arts student!''Haruhi blinked,"Huh?''Chiyo looked at her sternly,"I don't want a boy to take advantage of you because you don't have much money.So I will teach you to defend yourself.Also during brakes help me at my shop to earn extra money.I will buy your uniform for you in exchange.''Haruhi stared at her shocked.Thinking it over she came to the conclusion that it would be a great advantage.She nodded."Great!I'll call your home and tell your father!Explore the school grounds.Then come back for your uniform.''Haruhi nodded and walked out.Leaving a dancing Chiyo alone.

She walked around taking in everything.Not many students were around.So it was quiet.That is until she heard someone crying.It was a girl.She ran past her quickly.But paused and looked at her teary eyed,"Be careful.''She warned."Huh?''Haruhi answered confused.The girl opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by two identicle voices,"Oh look she's telling another about how cruel she was.''Haruhi looked at the boys.Twins.Both with smug looks on their faces.She was about to yell at them for making fun of the girl but someone beat her to it."That is not right!You were to harsh on her!''A tall blonde came running towards them.Taking out a white cloth he handed it to the girl,who gladly took it.Helping her he spoke to her softly,''A maiden such as yourself does not deserve to see this.''He didn't have to say anything again the girl ran off but paused and said a quick 'Thank you'.Haruhi looked at him and then the other two boys.'Nothing happend to me might as well leave.'She thought to herself as she turned and started off."Ah!Wait!''The blonde said grabbing her wrist.She stopped and turned to face him,"Yes?''He blushed and gulped,"You new here?''She nodded.He smiled brightly,"You shall be the first to attend the 'Host club'!"She looked at him confused,"Host club?''He grinned,"Yes!But I just need these two and it will be complete!''He said pointing at the two glaring twins."We already told you.We are not joining!Unless you can tell which one is Hikaru.''They stated smirking.

Haruhi stared.Then something hit her.She knew!"That's Hikaru.''She said pointing at,surprisingly,Hikaru!The twins gaped looking at the first person to ever tell them apart."C-c-Correct.''They stuttered out.The blonde boy cheered,"Now you will join the club,right?''The twins stared but nodded not knowing what to do.Haruhi smiled and left before they could stop her.Though one of the twins followed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats it for now!This is my first Ouran High School fic!Please R & R!


	2. Moving day!

From the begining

Chapter 2:Moving day!

Disclamier:I don't own Ouran High School Jost Club

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Haruhi was walking she had no idea that one of the twins was following her.That is until he grabbed her shoulder making her stop.Unfortunately he had also tugged on her shoulder,a little too hard,making Haruhi turn and losing her balance fall on him.Her waist long hair whipped around her wildly as she fell.She expected to fall along with him but he seemed stronger than she had expected since all that happened was she was pushed against him roughly.Her hands on his chest.And,to her horror,their lips locked together.They just stood there.Frozen in place.Finally Haruhi managed to snap out of her trance and she quickly pulled away,"Im sorry!I lost my balance!''She noted that he seemed to be...in a daze?She took that chance to run away.Leaving the dazed boy behind.

He just stood there.All he wanted to do was ask her how she knew.And now he was in deep trouble.He had no idea what she was capable of.And she seemed to not like him.So he couldn't use his looks to make her forgive him,"Wait forgive?"He scowled."Why would I want her to forgive me?"He muttered to himself darkly."Maybe it's because you like her."He turned to see his other twin.His brother.With a smile.A true smile."Whats with the smile?"He asked angrily.His brother just raised his hands in defence,"Nothing really.But first tell me.Do you like her?"They stared at eachother.They didn't know for how long.Finally the silence was broken.By one little word which caused them both to smile._"Yes._''

Haruhi ran.She was running so fast all she saw were a mix of colors.Finally she arrived at the front of the school.She was panting hard.Finally her legs caved in and she fell to her knees.She wasn't scared of what he would do.It was she was fighting with her own emotions."Did I like it when I kissed him?It was just an accident but...I felt so happy."She whispered to herself.Then she let out a small gasp,"I didn't even know who he was!I don't even know the other ones name!I was in such a hurry...I didn't even get to see and figure out which twin he was!"She groaned,"Now I'm in an even deeper mess.If I apologize to the wrong one...what will happen?"She sighed.She hadn't gotten a good look at him.So she couldn't know.She sighed again and slowly got up.She dusted herself off and went inside.

Once inside she sat on a couch.She was tired.She was just about to close her eyes when a loud voice called out,"HARUHI-CHAN!"She jumped off the couch and landed on her butt.She shakely got up and looked at the person it was Chiyo.She smiled,"Hello Chiyo-san."Chiyo grinned,"I called your father.I told him about me teaching you.He said it was alright.I also asked if it was alright if you moved in with me.He said yeah but he was moving in too,I agreed.So we moved everything into my home.But since you start school in reality tommarow...we should get going!"Haruhi took this all in and then she nodded,"That sounds great!"She then noticed Chiyo walking out,"Come on Haruhi-chan!We are going to my house!"Haruhi nodded again and followed her out.As she walked she felt herself warm up inside.She didn't know why.But she was happy.

Haruhi smiled as Chiyo started complaining about traffic and how they always got in the way.Chiyo had a nice car.It was a bright blue color and it gleamed with the sunlight.She seemed to take care of it alot since it was clean from the inside and the outside.The seats were grey and they were decorated with Cherry blossom covers.The car was completly organized.Haruhi expected for the car to be filled with school papers and training items but there was only two bags and one was empty.She had finished all her work.The other bag contained scrolls on how to train.She had given one to Haruhi and told her to read it.Haruhi had opened it and read it.She decided reading it again wouldn't hurt.So she read it to herself...

**Starters training guide!**

**Well student.It seems you have excepted my offer to teach you!Now training won't be easy.It will be hard and you may want to quit!But...think about all the advantages!You will be phisically fit,strong,fast,ect.But for now lets go over rules, shall we?Yes?Alright!**

**Rules!**

**1.Never give up!**

**2.Never attack another student!**

**3.Never challenge another student!**

**4.Never show off!**

**And the most important rule!**

**5.Keep your training a secret!**

**Well how about that?These rules will be here all the way until you get to being a trainer yourselves!Cool,huh?Well let's go over how you should dress!Now if your a boy read the boy section.If your a girl read the girl section!**

Haruhi skipped everything on the boy section until she got to the girl section.

**Girl section!How to dress!**

**Now girls...listen up!If you won't take training seriously I suggest you leave...NOW!But if you will read on.I will list some clothing that are good to wear.And some stuff you have to do or will need.So you may have to throw a few clothing away.And waste some money.**

**Shirts!  
**

**Loose baggy shirts--short sleeve or long sleeve.**

**Loose baggy pants--Shorts or pants.**

**If you have really long hair...DON'T CUT IT!Tie it up.**

**No shoes!**

**No jewlery!**

**Now let's move on.These are some items you'll train with!There may only be a few since you may most likely train in hand-to-hand combat.**

**1.Weights.**

**2.Kunai.**

**3.Swords.**

**Well that is all!Have a good day!And remember...Keep this a secret!Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Written by:Chiyo!**

Haruhi rolled the scroll back up and put it in the bag.When she looked up she noticed they were in a nice neighborhood.The streets were being cleaned by some men.The lawns had been cut.The houses were all lined up and were perfectly made.It was like everyone was welcoming Haruhi in.She smiled.She liked this neighborhood already.Chiyo took a right turn and they ended up in a 'Dead end' road.Haruhi expected Chiyo to laugh and say she took the wrong turn.But instead she drove her car in.Haruhi was surprised to see a road!It was a dirt road but it would work.It was covered by tall trees and bushes so nobody noticed it.Chiyo parked her car in to middle of the road and got down.Haruhi followed her example,"Come one Haruhi-chan!We have to get to my house!"Chiyo then started off.Going straight ahead.Haruhi followed.

They walked for what seemed like hours.Haruhi listened to Chiyo complaining.'Isn't this where her house is?Why is she complaining?'Haruhi wondered.She was used to walking and didn't get tired to easily.Finally Chiyo stopped complaining and turned and beamed at Haruhi,"We are here!"She announced happily.Haruhi looked past her and gasped,"That's not a house!"She was right.It was a mansion!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long wait!I hope this chapter is good enough.Anyways...

R & R!


End file.
